


All in the Family Guy Vol 1

by Goldsmile_Jackal



Series: All in the Family Guy [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsmile_Jackal/pseuds/Goldsmile_Jackal
Summary: A story of an angry housewife, a son with a massive member and taboo lusts. It starts with a slutty red head with too few restraints, it spirals into a family engulfing affair.  Part one of a silly lemon series that has kind of gotten away from me. I hope you enjoy and feed back is welcome.
Relationships: Chris Griffin/Lois Griffin
Series: All in the Family Guy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975852
Kudos: 15





	1. What she wants

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ and belong to their original creators and owners. 
> 
> Please don't try any of this stuff in real life. That would be kinda gross.

‘Big Red’s gloryhole adventures’ was the movie Lois laid on her son’s pillow. The cover was somewhat professional looking. Most of the titular star’s identity was tastefully obscured by the movie’s title across top of the box. Her lower nose and face were the only features visible, a nimble tongue licking her lips while a thick milky liquid ran down her face in gloopy streaks. The sight of little rivets of cum dotting her ample cleavage filled out the bottom of the cover art. The DVD also sported a sticky note. On it was written “Happy 24th birthday. The last scene is my favorite” A lipstick kiss completes the gift. 

It may appear morally dubious but she wasn’t to blame for her taboo hunger. No, Lois felt that this, like most events in her adult life, was the fault of her headache of a husband. Peter had an amazing penchant for finding the silliest thing to focus on and have the entire city pay for his nonsense. Years ago, Peter was on one of his aforementioned escapades, he brought Chris' impressive member to Lois' attention. This revelation had sent Peter into a whining, almost family ruining, hissy fit. Alas, despite how stupid the entire situation was, a quick "what I learned today" speech and BOOM! It was all resolved. It was always "resolved" with Peter...always just done with no actual consequences for him. His wife, on the other hand, didn’t forget so easily. 

No, Lois remembered every sleepless night and debt induced headache. Every request for money came with a condescending talk from her father about how poor of a provider Peter was. At a certain point, her parents just paid the bills so their grandchildren kept a roof over their head. Booze and the occasional extramarital tryst were ways to work off the anger but the frequency of Peter's catastrophes never gave her a chance to rest. It had drained all the love and patience in her heart for Peter but she wanted to thank her husband personally for bringing it to her attention. 

It wasn’t even erect and it was a foot easy and at least an inch thick. The thing looked like an elephant's trunk was resting in Chris’ lap. The impressive member was burnt into her mind and Lois. Every time Lois and Peter made love, she would imagine what Chris could do with that monster. She even missed Peter calling out some other woman’s name during sex. Big Red, instead, filled her head with whispers of taboo fantasies. Her alter-ego grew louder when Lois eventually broke out a toy to finish the job Peter left half finished.. At least with the vibrator, she was closer to the fantasies. The calling was almost unbearable at times. At her worst, she found herself peeking through his slightly ajar bedroom door while he jerked off. Mouth agape as she marveled at the freak cock her offspring was born with. 

Eventually, shortly after his 18th birthday, Lois made her move. Being a passive viewer was not enough for her, Big Red wouldn’t allow it anymore. 

First, she needed a way to put her husband to sleep and that meant letting Peter climb on top of her. Thankful that night, Peter had spent the night at the clam and came completely shit-faced. Lois swallowed her pride and told him to ‘Show her what his little engine could do.’ The lovemaking session was disappointing, a handful of feeble thrusts before blowing his load and falling asleep. Lois would feel disappointed if she didn't expect such a lackluster display from him. Shaking her head with a heavy sigh, Lois crept out of bed and slipped out of the bedroom to complete the next step in her plan. 

Lois barely contained her excitement as she snuck down the hallway. Gripping the sheet, she lifted it up to get a better look in the soft moonlight. 

“What a monster!” she said in a hushed tone. Lois ran a finger up his length, using a vein as a guide up from the base to the smooth head. 

A warm, sticky fluid could be felt on the tip of her finger as she reached the summit and continued by rubbing her soft palm against the bulbous head. Pulling back to investigate, Lois’ eyes grew wide when she confirmed that it was her son’ precum. So...wrong but tempting, her tongue slipped out to sate curiosity. The scent was overwhelming and its taste was intense and unpleasant. As the flavor spread over her tongue, her body shuddered from head to toe.

“Wait, no, this is wrong...he’s my son!” She protested quietly to herself while dropping the sheet and recoiling in horror, regaining some shred of morality while the bitter and musky taste of her son’s precum still danced on her taste buds. “My god, there’s something wrong with me. I mean it's one thing to pick up random guys and let them drill my ass in an airport bathroom while tripping balls on coke to get back at Peter but this...this is too far! What would happen if this got out?!” In her head, Lois fought against herself on whether to hold on a shred of sense or give into taboo hungers. Thankfully, the universe made a choice for her.


	2. What he awoke to

Chapter 2: What he awoke to

“Cum for me Chris … give me everything!” moaned Bonnie as her soft hand pumped the youth’s impressive girth. 

The pipe was aimed squarely at her milk swollen breasts. “Don’t hold back, baby, I can take it.” Bonnie commanded while picking up the pace. A recent favorite dream of Chris’, how she got there wasn’t important nor was why she felt the urge to drain his nut. All that mattered was that Bonnie was there, her hand was around his cock and her intention was to make a mess of wherever Chris wanted to unload. 

He also learned that the longer he could hold out, the longer the dream lasted and the further Chris could put off the guaranteed trip to the laundry room. For now, the waking world didn’t matter, the only thing that did was the sexy woman jacking him off. Her stroking suddenly stopped as his dream seemed to flicker ever so slightly. Chris glanced down at her, panting a little. “What's the problem? I was almost there.” he inquired, chuckling uncomfortably. Their eyes met before Bonnie spoke again but her words struck a cord of concern in his head.

“It's a Monster!” spoke Bonnie in a different voice, one Chris was really familiar with. 

Bonnie moved a finger up the shaft and palmed the throbbing shiny head. Just like her voice, Bonnie’s hand felt less dreamy and more … real. As soon as that thought rippled through his mind, the dream faded away and left a mixture of annoyance and confusion in its place. 

His eyes opened to the familiar darkness of his room yet his ears were filled with an equally familiar but unexpected voice. “Wait, no, this is wrong … he’s my son!” whispered his mother from the foot of his bed. “Mom?” he murmured as his eyes readjusted to the dark space, Lois’ racing mind distracted her from the groggy teen’s questioning. Once his eyes focused, finally fully adjusted to the darkness in the room and found it was indeed, none other than his mother. “Wait … was that her voice? Was that her hand? Wait, what is she looking at?” he thought before he realized that her attention seemed to fixated on something.

Following her gaze, The teen saw the object of his mother’s attention. It was his cock, swelling from the combined stimulation of the dream and the unexpected touch. Chris began to open his mouth once again before Lois spoke up again. “Oh … oh my god!” She said low and breathy, her eyes locked on the stirring mound under the sheets. The last thread of sense, of decency, vanished down her throat with a mouthful of swallowed saliva. A mouthful that didn’t wash away the still lingering flavor of her son’s sample. A flavor that quickly eroded her motherly instinct, leaving only Big Red. “Its so fucking big. Fuck it, its not like anyone else is gonna know.” declared Lois.

Now that she had psyched her up, Lois needed to make sure that the coast was clear, she couldn’t risk getting caught before she finally had her chance at bat. Worst would be Brian, hearing the mutt complain that she gave her son a ride before him would dry her up faster than Peter trying to talk sexy. 

She took this moment of clarity to quickly poke her head out into the hallway for one last bit of needed peace of mind. 

Turning back around, Big Red let out a giggle and steadied herself, anticipation rippled through her body. In the glow of the moon, she could see clearly that his member was fully erect. As she stepped closer, a better look revealed that his member stood at least a foot in length, if not a bit longer. 

At the peak, the leaking precum formed a slowly expanding dark spot. Another mouthful of spit forced down her throat as said throat ached to be filled by the cock her eyes can’t look away from.

Lois moved back to her son’s bed, eyes held locked on the rod as it twitched. “Oh my, it's beautiful.” she said a bit louder, breathing a little heavier. “There’s nothing wrong with a little experimentation and a guy his age would appreciate this kind of attention from his loving mother.” Lois continued, trying to justify the currently pooling saliva in her mouth. 

Grabbing hold of the sheet, Lois lifted them and crawled into bed with the sleeping teen. She parked her face right up against the beautiful sight. It had been a while since she had seen a cock like this. It brought back memories of her college days. From big game celebrations in the school’s locker room to in-depth one on one meetings with her professors in backseats and dorm rooms, they all came right back. Lois missed the days where her insides were left sore and his holes left leaking. Sure, she claimed that it was to “Make Daddy angry” or maybe to make up for an assignment failed but the pleasure was her truest motivator.

Spitting in her hand, Lois gripped the rock hard rod and started to stroke it slowly. Running her hand slowly up and down this masterpiece, a soft gasp slipped from her lips when she discovered the cock was actually wider starting around the middle up to the tip. 

“Oh, this is so going up my ass!” Lois proclaimed as she pulled the cock down, aiming the dripping tip at her soft pink lips. 

Her tongue slowly lapped at the tip before taking it into her mouth. 

Chris let a quiet moan slip, Lois’ swirling tongue sent every nerve ending into a frenzy. 

“Well, I mean it would if this wasn’t my only time doing this” She told herself after pulling the cock from her mouth. The meaning of her words felt a bit hollow as she eagerly slurped the freak cock back into her mouth.


	3. Her first taste

Chapter 3: Her first taste

Chris couldn’t believe it.

Chris was sure that he was still dreaming. There was no way that this was real. This was for sure a dream, the kind one would only tell a therapist about. Too bad the Griffins didn’t really believe in psychology.

His mother was like a deranged beast beneath the sheets. Both hands were wrapped around the base, her fingers barely touching, stroking like a mad woman. Her mouth sucking and slurping, showing Chris why she was considered the best head game in all of Quahog, Rhode Island. One would think that Lois was putting on an audition for the sleeping teen with the effort and eagerness she is putting into the unrequested blowjob, 

Despite her very talented mouth putting on a stellar performance, Big Red had to admit that she had met her match. Her eyes found that they were a bit too big for her stomach. The girth was hard to spot in the dark but it felt about four, maybe five inches around in her mouth and that size with her force quickly made her jaw sore.

The formally quiet room now was filled with hushed slurping and full mouthed moan as Lois frantically milked the sleeping' giant. 

“Shit,” Chris screamed in his head while he watched the covers bob rapidly, “shit, shit, shit! What is going on?! She’s so good but … she’s my mom. This is so wrong ... I wonder if she would let me put it in her butt.” 

His stifled breaths were masked by the sound of Lois’ full mouthed slurps. Watching the mass under his covers rise and fall rhythmically was almost hypnotic and the sounds of pleasure Lois made seemed to make the suction and friction all the more intense. His hands gripped the bed sheets tight as his sac churned and ached. Chris’ limited stamina began to make itself known but at this point, he was just as eager to give that load as she was to receive it.  
The throbbing began to pick up, the monster starting to twitch groan inside Lois’ mouth and throat.

Lois could feel it too, the unmistakable throb of a building orgasm. 

Chris knew that the clock was ticking, each eager bob brought him closer and closer to the edge. Tense breaths fought through clenched teeth as his eyes started to look in opposite directions. 

Time started to slow down as his body gave in fully. As his member ached and twitched, a click was heard in his own head. As his mother violently sucked and slurped, a hunger sprung to life deep within Chris that already wanted another taste before the first was over. The teen started counting the strokes of the warm and moist mouth on his hog as he felt the chamber flood with cum.

3…

2…

1…

Chris’ hips bucked hard and forced his unsuspecting mother to swallow his cock down to the base. The weirdly shaped cock found itself now lodged in her throat. She could feel the pipe flex around what felt like golf ball sized bolts of cum before blasting off in her throat, almost emptying out into her stomach.

As the initial hit wore off, Chris’ hips started to sink back down but a second solvo erupted unexpectedly from the freshly orgasmed cock. His hips thrust back into the cumdrunk woman's throat. Lois tried to stay quiet but each wad drew a lustful groan from her blocked windpipe. The last thing she wanted was to awaken her son as he unknowingly forced her to swallow copious amounts of her proto-grandchildren. She knew it would be pretty difficult to explain her way out of that. 

As his hips returned to the mattress and the urge for air pushed Lois in the opposite direction, hard fired bolts of cum flooded her mouth. Too fast to swallow, the cum puffed out her checks and sprayed from the housewife’s nose while it looked for space to fill. The goop looked for any place to escape as it emptied into her mouth, the spunk sprayed from her nose as well. The scent flooded her nose as the jizz left them stinging. 

Lois slithered out of the bed and looked upon her sleeping son again, his youthful member still standing completely upright as the sheet now clung to the saliva covered mass. If only he could see her right now, in a form without inhibition. A form that she had no reason to believe anyone, especially her son, would ever see. After tonight, however, she would make sure that this was the form he would know inside and out.

Lois continued to stare at her son as she swished the load around in her mouth. It was gooey with a bitter salty taste. It clung to the inside of her mouth and on her tongue like hot yet watery glue. Lois was in heaven with the symphony of sensations overwhelming the milf's mind in a way she had almost forgotten but sorely missed. Tilting her head back, she savored the taste of the taboo seed as it slithered down her throat.

“This won’t be the last time, you beautiful idiot.” Lois declared under her breath, the scent of cock and cum danced on her words. She took one last moment to examine the sleeping, panting form before her. She wondered if he actually slept through all that or if Chris just pretended to be asleep. She didn’t know which one she wanted to be true more but, in case he was pretending, she hoped that he was impressed. Lois’ last action in her son’s room was a quick movement to retrieve her fallen robe before spinning on her heel and heading out, the robe acting as a handy tool to clean herself up. 

Chris waited to hear his bedroom door finally close before sitting up and staring where his mother was only a moment ago. That was 100% real, as hard as it was to accept that. She snuck in and helped herself to his spunk. The youth flopped back into bed and, after finally getting to enjoy the orgasm, fell back asleep. When his eyes opened again, he found himself back in a hormone fueled sex dream, but found a new redheaded playmate. 

He still went to the laundry room upon waking up again.


	4. From his perspective

Chapter 4: From his perspective

No one was home for a change. It was about 10 p.m. as Chris hopped off the bus and saw the house sat completely dark. His Dad was probably at the Clam getting smashed. That or in the middle of a crazy caper that had the chance to disrupt the whole city. Meg was either asleep or taking a night class or something. Meg’s life was a mystery to the other Griffins, not that anyone made any actual effort to find how or what she was actually doing with her time. It was a Friday night so, if the lights were down this late, his mom was either sleeping, drunk, or bailing out his dad. 

Another solo birthday, it appeared. 

Chris didn’t mind having the house to himself. Anyone else at home would just hamper his plans for the night: A quick quick hit of his bong and a couple rounds of “polishin’ the ol hand flute” ,as his dad would say, before falling asleep.

“Hello? Anybody home?!” Chris called out into the dark house as he walked inside, just double checking that a surprise party wasn’t waiting for him. 

Unbroken silence was all that answered. The young man let off a slight huff, still feeling a sting of pain despite completely expecting this level of callous disinterest from his family in areas outside of personal satisfaction. 

He flipped on the lights in the kitchen, in the off chance the matriarch of the household was passed out at the kitchen table. An empty bottle and a tipped over chair was all that was found. Chris flipped the lights back off and called out again, “Anyone at all? Brian? Stewie? Mom?” 

Nothing. 

The next stop was the master bedroom. A quick pop over to his mother’s hamper netted him a pair of used panties. A black thong with a small cherry on the front near the top. "Oh, you are gonna get put to use tonight!” Chris spoke to the undies before pressing the crotch of the panties against his nose and breathing deep. An intoxicated sigh accompanies the slowly stirring bulge in his work pants. 

The birthday boy flipped on the lights as he walked into his bedroom when his eyes were drawn right to his bed and the gift. “Happy 24th birthday. Last scene is the best, huh? Well let's see about that. Big Red hasn’t led me wrong yet.” Chris said aloud as he undid his pants and kicked off his sneakers. 

Chris had been using his mother as his inspiration for quite a while, ever since Lois’ midnight snack. That night replayed over and over in his head but Chris tried hard to ignore the thoughts the best he could.It didn’t matter though because it was almost like Lois could sense Chris’ lust growing more and more as the years passed. 

Her most blatant grabs at Chris’ attention were when Peter was out of the house. Lois' husband was gone from anywhere between a day to a couple of months so the teasing was pretty constant and uninterrupted. Lois loved to show off some lesser used items in her wardrobe. This collection started as a way to get her husband’s attention when there was still a spark of hope but Peter never took notice. Now, Her son was the target. 

Unlike her husband, Chris never uttered a joke about her body or called her old but why would he? She had aged incredibly well and loved to buy clothes that turned heads. From gym shorts that she saw younger girls wearing, her ass cheeks normally hung out the bottom, to tube tops that showed off her surprisingly perky breasts. It helped too that the tube tops constantly rubbed against her nipples, flashing her high beams at passersby.

Lois’ diabolical teasing didn’t stop with just her clothes. Lois always dropped double entendre and lewd remarks all the time that seemed to sail right over Peter’s head. Sausages were licked and slowly slurped while making direct contact with her son during breakfast. Every mouthful of milk would have some spillage on her chin or dripped down onto her exposed cleavage. 

“Ah, I think I took too much. Love a good mouthful of milk.” Lois said off-handedly one morning after clearing a bowl of cereal. Instead of a remark from Brian or a joke from Peter, the only thing heard was a soft thud. The words of his mother broke the button on his boxers after countless moments of strain. Just as surprised by the lack of response from the others at the table, Lois got up and strolled out. Chris’ eyes were as wide as dinner plates, mouth agape, while he watched the ginger vixen walk away as if nothing happened. Needless to say, he was the last one up from the kitchen table that morning. 

Lois’ patience was wearing thin with Chris’ as time went on. Though her teasing was clearly received by her son, he was able to hold out far longer than one man should. She wasn’t sure where he got that kind of impulse control because Peter could barely keep a single train of thought for longer than a couple minutes. Lois’ impulse control was just as bad as she still loved shoplifting as well as the rush of almost getting caught while having a lover over. Compared to the two of them, Chris was like a monk.

As Chris got older, Lois got bolder. Starting one birthday, a special gift was left on his pillow. It was a DVD with Lois on the cover. 

The title read “Anal housewives 19” with Lois folded up in full nelson position, her ankles posted above her head, with a large black cock stuffed up into her ass. Her ginger hair was heavily disheveled as the face of the mother of three was contorted into what looked like a mixture of pleasure and pain, eyes clenched tight and mouth open in a scream. From the porn he had watched, it looked like she was actively orgasming. 

Come to find that 'Quest for fur' was not the only porn Lois starred in and was on the vanilla end of her filmography. Through the random drops, Chris learned about his mother’s alter ego, Big Red. 

Big Red had no limits and lived for the feeling of orgasm. Her own orgasm as well as the feeling of cum inside and out. Last year, Chris watched Red in 'Suburban suck-off 4: swallow only!'. In what he could have sworn was their own backyard, Chris witnessed his mother pleasure 10 guys before drinking down their collective jizz from a gaudy gauntlet. Tipping the glass, it took her 3 gulps to make the load disappear. Opening her mouth wide, Lois’ maw showed no trace of the jizz. The final scene ended with the cameraman zooming into her face. 

"Anything you want to say, Big Red?" A voice asks while Lois runs a finger under her chin to collect a stray rope. 

"That was so much fun! Once this camera's off, we're gonna have a long wrap up party!" It faded out after the milf kissed the lens. 

Eventually, Big Red was fed up with all her actions not drawing the desired reaction and formulated a plan. The night of his, at the time, current birthday day, Lois launched the most bold and direct maneuver she had attempted since her first taste. It also happened to be the week Lois decided to take up yoga after Peter made the billionth joke about her age…


	5. Big Red's Private yoga session

Chapter 5: Big Red’s Private yoga session

Every day when he didn't have to work late, Chris would plop down on the couch around 7:30 to watch his favorite show and unwind from his day. Lois, being the ever watchful woman she was, noticed this pattern and decided to take advantage. 

A few years ago, Lois decided to take up yoga. It was always a thing in her mom groups and she thought she would look good in those pants. Inspired by one of Peter’s ever present ‘My wife is old’ jokes, Lois decided to pick up the hobby because it was easy, cheap, and a great way to stay in shape. This never was meant to snare Chris but the little pervert made it clear it was a way to go. Any time she wore them, her son couldn’t take his eyes off them and would only look away when Lois looked at him. 

After a few test runs, she decided to spring her trap. One night, as Chris got comfortable for his show, Lois strolled out in her yoga pants and a tank top with a yoga mat tucked under her arm. The fabric looked like a second skin as it hugged her thighs and butt. 

"Hi Chris! Would you mind if I do my yoga here while you're watching your show?" She asked while already unfurling her mat.

"Oh no, go ahead. I think it's a rerun tonight anyway." He responded while his eyes attached themselves to Lois’ curves.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll still keep it quiet." Lois said as she turned to face him. His eyes snapped up to meet hers but the image of Lois' outlined lips showing through the tight Lycra fabric was etched into Chris' memory. Turning back around, Lois leaned down and pulled the mat back towards the couch.

While moving into first position, Chris' eyes darted over to Lois as he tried to steal any glance of her body he could. Even if he was trying to pay attention to his show, Lois was doing everything to draw eyes to herself. Each stretch and change of position was long and drawn out, occasionally accompanied with a moan or groan or maybe a thinly veiled and barely whispered, “Mmm, so good.” Despite his best efforts, she occasionally caught her eldest son peeping and hastily looking away once caught. As the credits of the show rolled, Lois ended her display, with a kiss to his cheek. 

Each session ended with both Chris and Lois parting ways both sweaty and frustrated

Eventually, after multiple failed attempts, fate decided to speed things along. 

Two weeks into her attempts, while Lois transitioned from one pose to another, Lois lost her balance and landed right in her son’s lap. It was clear her son was fit to burst from her floor show. “Oh my god, its like a fucking inter-tube!” excitedly thought the temptress. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey. Mommy just lost her balance. Are you okay?” Lois’ asked with false concern. Chris nodded quickly and moved his hands to Lois’ waist to help her up only to feel his mother push back against him.Sucking air in through her teeth, the milf started to roll her hips in small circles. 

Lois couldn’t wait any longer. Big Red couldn’t be held off any more and Lois was sick of holding her back. A shiver rolled up her body as she bit her lower lip. A low moan escaped Lois’ mouth and finally broke Chris’ concentration. Lois forced a kiss onto him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Chris got a taste of the night’s drinks while his tongue wrestled and fought with hers. His control and resistance finally gave way. His hands moved up and under her sports bra, eagerly and clumsily groped at Lois’ breasts. Lois growled low as she broke the kiss and took a breath through clenched teeth. 

“Get your fucking cock out, Chris.” Lois commanded as she moved away. Chris obeyed without hesitation. Her eyes watched as it sprung out like it was excited to be there. Lois retook her seat upon her throne and pressed her Lycra clad rump against the monster cock. Chris’ member felt right at home nestled between Lois’ cheeks. She was quickly getting lost in the feeling herself, moaning openly with little concern of being heard while drips of precum splashed on her lower back like candle wax. 

A gasp slipped from her lips when her concentration was broken by the sensation of a hand forcing itself into her yoga pants. Chris’ thick fingers quickly confirmed his mother’s lack of panties, which was followed quickly by his discovery of her clit. 

“Dirty boy…” groaned Lois while grinding faster and pushing harder against his member. Her rolling was met with fast small circles being drawn on her button. Their bodies moved almost in sync with Chris' finger movements mirroring his mother's energy and aggression. 

Heavy panting from both drowned out Chris’ TV show, neither really giving any mind to the world around them and only focusing on the taboo affair. 

“Mom...I’m almost there...I’m gonna cum.” Chris announced, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Oh god, Chris! Do it, Cum on me and I’ll let you fuck me right here on the couch!” Lois responded back loudly with no hint of shame in her actions. 

Suddenly, a crash from outside and loud music cuts through the passion.

“Lois! I’m home!” A drunk Peter calls out as he stumbled from the smashed up car. 

The two separated quickly and Lois said in a panicked hush, “Shit! Ya father’s home! Get upstairs and...put that away!” Lois darts outside as Chris hurries upstairs, not thinking to put his cock away while vanishing into his room.


	6. Happy birthday

“Suck that cock, you fucking bitch...” grunted Chris as he watched Lois vigorously work a stranger’s cock fed through a gloryhole. He pressed the used panties against his nose before taking another deep while furiously jerking off. He used an excessive amount of lube so he would have to pause. 

Chris was his mother’s biggest fan at this point. Every performance Big Red provided received undivided attention from the ever hungry audience and wrote many five star reviews in orgasmic bliss on crumpled up tissues. Every scene was intense and wrong but every orgasm was explosive. The videos became addictive as Chris wanted to know how depraved Lois could be. It was men, women and a few things that didn’t fit those labels, it didn’t really matter. All that mattered to Lois was the next orgasm, something that kept Chris enthralled. 

“Oh yea, sucking cock makes me so fucking wet.” Big Red proclaimed in the over the top way one would expect from a porn flick. The camera panned down a bit as two of Lois’ fingers spread her lips apart, a few drops leaking from her hole. A groan from Lois’ partner signaled the cameraman to swing back up. 

“You gonna cum for me?” Lois asked as she wrapped both hands around the cock.

“Yeah, gonna cum!” He responds back.

Yea, I want to cum on your face!” Chris groaned out his own answer, leaning back a bit as the tension rose quickly though his body..

“Cum for me, baby! I want your cum! Right on my f-” The first bolt of cum splashed across her face, under her right eye, and interrupted her demands. Lois’ mouth latched onto the head of the cock and sucked out every drop of gooey jizz. 

After a few good moan filled strokes, Lois popped her mouth off the meat tube and left it to soften off screen.. She opened her mouth towards the camera and playfully gargled the spunk before swallowing it down hard. 

“Fucking slut.” uttered the camera man. With a giggle and a finger gathering some of the spunk under her eye, she responded, 

“Fucking-a right, I am! Gonna suck you off once you stop rolling, baby.” 

The follow up from the cameraman was drowned as an orgasm tore through Chris. He let out a cry of pleasure as large ropes of cum fired off. Pulling the panties from his face, he used them to catch his load. The dainty fabric was completely saturated by the time his cock spurted its last bit of cum. 

Collapsing back on to the bed, the credit music started to play while Chris emptily stared at the ceiling. The cheesy saxophone was a wonderful soundtrack to the spinning room. Taking a deep breath, he sat back up to rewind back to the start of the last scene. He would love to thank his mother for the recommendation but that was clearly out of the question. 

"Glad you liked my work so much." Lois said as she stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.   
"Well, yea it was really good. I really have to thank you for that recommendation you gave me and whaaaaaa!" Chris started to respond before he noticed who he was speaking to. He stammered out a panicked, "Mom!" while covering his fully erect cock with a pillow. "It's not what it looks like!"

Her son’s hasty response was completely disregarded. 

“How do you like your last gift’s wrapping?” Lois asked as she stood over Chris. Said present’s wrapping being a black sheer negligee and crotchless panties.

Chris grabbed a pillow and covered his lap while he took in the sight before him, hiding his erection his mother was causing to ache. “Um, what are you talking about?! Oh my god, you look hot but I’m not sure you should be in here...like that... 

"Stop playing dumb, you little pervert." Lois snapped, throwing the pillow away. "Fuck, its even bigger in the light." His mother paused to admire God's work. "I'm done waiting for you! Mommas taking what she wants!" She continued before dropping to her knees and grabbing hold of the engorged cock at the base. Big Red ran her tongue over the tip, gathering a leftover drop of cum, before giving it a quick kiss. "Mmm, do you know how long I've waited to get another taste of this monster?" 

Chris might have tried to protest but that was thrown out the window when Lois took the first half of the cock, about 7 inches, down with no issue. The few women in his life who tried to suck him off struggled to get even a quarter of the way down due to the combined length and girth. His mother showed no hesitation nor uttered a single sound of struggle. Her head motions were smooth and seamless with no pause between each completed repetition and the start of the next one. 

"Oh god… what if dad sees? Oh god, please suck harder!" Chris panted out, trying to get a grip while his hormones fought for control. Lois pushed another inch further before pulling back slow. A loud wet pop rang out while she removed her son's cock from her mouth.

"Your idiot father is in jail. Something about being drunk and the Republican party. He was slurring and talking nonsense. I was going to let him sit for a night to teach him a lesson. You coming home gave me a reason to let him stay longer. We are alone and no one is coming home any time soon." Lois quickly explained before taking the head in again. The fact the two were alone allowed Lois to really let loose. She sucked and slurped loudly, letting the chef know Big Red was happy with her meal. Chris’ noises were notably softer as he really wasn’t sure if he should be enjoying this blowjob as much as he did. 

Another pop cleared the cock from his mother's mouth, her arm pumping rapidly to maintain stimulation. "I'mma need you to force me the rest of the way. You've seen how they do me in my movies, Momma love a good throat fuck and my throat aches just looking at this! Show me what you got!" Big Red immediately resumed her work with eyes gazing up at Chris, silently begging for the requested abuse. 

His large hands grabbed hold of Lois’ head before taking a deep breath. “Sure, I can throat fuck you. I’ll make sure I work out all the frustration you gave me, you red headed cock-tease!” Suddenly, his hips push hard into his mother’s mouth and throat. Getting about seven inches in on the first thrust, Chris pulled his hips back before pushing in again. Each time, he got another inch or two further down. It didn’t take long before his heavy sack slapped against Lois’ chin. The slurping and sucking was soon replaced with rapid gurgles and gagging as Lois’ throat bulged around her son’s cock. The face fucking caused Lois to droll around Chris’ cock, the warm saliva running down her chin splashed against the sack each time it landed on her chin. 

“God yes!” Lois screamed in her head “Fuck mommy’s throat! Please don’t stop! Treat momma like a slut!” 

"Shit! Gonna cum! Oh god, it's a big one!" Chris screamed while his pumping got more erratic and violent. The sloppy garled moans got louder as Lois' violated throat pathetically begged for him to deliver. The grip Chris had on Lois' head locked in like a vice grip as he dumped years of aggression into her face. Lois had completely given up control and just sucked as hard as she could. 

In a flash, Chris arched up into Lois' face. Hot blasts of cum fired off deep inside his mother's gullet. She could feel it flex around each bolt of cum before it emptied almost directly into her stomach. Each gush filled Lois’ gut with forbidden seed.. 

Lois slowly unsheathed her son's cock from her throat, breathing deep as soon as her airway was cleared. "

Holy fuck Chris, honey, that was so much. Please tell me … oh … oh my." Lois trailed off as her eyes returned to her son's cock. It stood tall and just hard as when she entered the room. The youthful vigor of this cock clearly didn't suffer from a refractory period. Peter could barely get fully hard and their son had just cum but was already up for round two. 

"How the hell are you still hard, Chris?" Lois inquired as she stood up to let the negligee fall away and put her bare breasts on full display. 

"I-I don't know. I always have to cum a couple times before I go soft." Chris responded while eye molesting the well maintained body before him. 

"Oh my god, Chris, that's amazing. I need to ride it!" Lois said as she lifted one foot onto his bed.


	7. Ride of her life

Their lips met again as Lois rubbed her slit against the head of Chris' cock before leaning forward and laying her body against his. The housewife’s arms wrapped around his neck while her hands moved up to tangle her fingers in her son’s blond hair. Lois drank in the moment as Chris’ orgasm left him somewhat disarmed. 

Suddenly, Chris pulled away from the kiss as his post orgasm clarity finally set in. “Holy shit! Wait, wait, wait! Isn’t incense wrong?” He stammered. 

“My god, Chris, it’s called incest. I know you’re stupid but you’re not that dumb. You watch my porn, you jerk off with my panties and you peep on me in the shower. Lets not forget the time I caught you in my closet while your father and I were making love. So let momma give you a gift you will never forget. 

“Um, sure, let’s go!” Chris said with an eager nod of his head. 

“Really?” Lois asked, surprised with his sudden about-face. 

A quick scan of her body leads to another nod from her son. 

“Oh yea, you already know what I think about you. You remember Lindsey? Her and I still hook up sometimes and I always ask her to dress like you.” 

“Are you serious?!” Lois almost screamed at him as a swift rush of confusion and anger washed over her. “I have been trying for so long to get you in bed and you were down for it?!” Unexpecting the fierce backlash, Chris recoiled before stammering out his response. “I just thought I was misunderstanding what was happening or you were messing with me!” 

“And the porn?” Lois asked flatly. 

“How exactly would I ask about it? ‘Hey mom, I found a dvd on my pillow with you eating cum out of dogbowl while a bunch of guys dressed as dogcatchers run a train on you. Whats that all about?’ isn’t really something I can really bring to your attention.” Chris said with a hint of uncharacteristic sarcasm. 

“Fair enough.” Lois shrugged, seeing his point. 

Sliding back, Big Red pressed her hungry pussy against Chris’ cock. Moving her hips up, she left a slick trail up to the head before pressing her hole against the swollen head. Even a little push caused her well lubricated opening to stretch. 

"Fuck, its big." She complimented her son while pushing Chris’ impressive member slowly inside. Soft mumbled words poured from her mouth while building up a good stroke on the upper part of his cock. Chris’ eyes watched unblinkingly as Lois’ breasts bounced and shook while the whining moans got louder. 

Coming to rest with her son’s throbbing member wedged inside her, Lois collected her thoughts and said breathlessly, “Listen honey, I don’t want you to take it slow with me! I want you to man handle me, you know what I can handle! Just cum inside me, I don’t care how hard you go, just don’t pull out!” 

Chris understood the request and responded wordlessly. His meaty hands grabbed hold of Lois’ waist and pulled her down hard. In one stroke, all fourteen inches found their way inside her. A pained gasp sounded out when Lois felt the cock impact her cervix wall. The sudden pleasure and pain caused Lois to arch her back and lock up. 

"Oh my god! Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chris apologized before a hand clamped over his mouth. 

Lois reversed the arch in her back and pressed her forehead against his. Chris could see hilting his mother had flipped a switch in her head. 

Her eyes were wild and wide as heavy panting came from her open mouth.. "Oh my god, stop talking and fuck me! Just fuck me, you stupid fucking lummox! It's been forever since someone hit my bell like that! Pound me until I pass out and keep going until you dump a load in me! This cock was made to pump my slutty holes full of cum! Now do it!" Lois barked at him. Her lover felt something familiar when he saw Lois in this state, as if it was someone he knew but couldn’t pin down. 

Chris hips dropped back to the mattress before slamming right back back to the base. His sudden and rapid motions were meant to impress his favorite entertainer and his mother’s pleasured noises sounded like a standing ovation. Lois could swear he was trying to imprint the head of his cock into her cervix wall. The flurry of motion left Lois in disbelief. The horse cock hadn’t even come close to slipping out and her own juices made his assault all the easier. The seasoned sexpot was at a loss for words as her eyes rolled back into her head. Chris’ ceaseless tempo was the only thing that her mind could focus on. 

“Oh god, Chris...faster baby! Keep going, fuck me faster! Put that hog to use, you fucking horse cocked freak!” Lois growled into Chris’ ear before licking it. 

Even though he would have loved to keep going all night, his general inexperience started to rear its ugly head. Each thunderous clap draws another screaming from Lois and slowing down was right out of the question. Instead, Chris put everything he had into jackhammering up into Lois’ womb. Thankfully, his non-stop thrusting brought his mother to her edge faster than he expected. 

“Fucking hell, Chris.” Lois suddenly spoke up, the last few minutes only heard lewd grunts and sob filling moans erupt from the pleasured milf. “Sweet fuck, keep going, Im almost there! Just a little more!. Momma needs to cum!” His mother’s passion filled words were belted out as an almost scream. Each completed slam in shook Lois to her very core. The building orgasm was unlike any she had felt in a long time. It was a pleasure Peter had never tried to give to her and the last time a stranger had made her toes curl like this was at least a decade ago. 

Suddenly, the flood gates opened with no warning. The only alert she received was the first blast of cum coating her womb. The sudden pressure that filled her cervix as well as the sensation of the hot goo hitting her insides was enough to fling her over the edge.. Big Red’s banshee scream rang out as the orgasm took hold. Lois’ hips twitched and spasmed as Chris’ continued to smash into the cum-logged womb while his brain ran entirely on auto-pilot. The second and third waves came with the same lack of warning as the first but, since the intended space was already filled, the excess cum leaked out from around his member. Then, as if a switch was turned off in his head, Chris’ hips stopped moving and the two sweat soaked bodies flopped back onto the bed. 

Then, as Lois started to lift her hips, she let a gasp and asked with genuine surprise in her voice. 

“Holy shit, how are you still hard?!” 

“Oh, it normally takes 3 or 4 rounds before it goes soft." Chris spoke between heavy breaths. 

Lois let out a cackle before kissing his nose and licking his lips. “Oh Chris, Shut up before I hurt you! I don’t know when everyone else will get home and I am about five seconds away from riding your cock again. Stop saying things that will get us in trouble, you fucking monster!”

As Lois pulled herself free, a shudder rolled down her spine as she felt Chris’ fresh seed free flow down the inside of her legs and drip down onto the comforter. 

“Clean yourself up, Chris, and get some rest.” Lois said as she leaned over to kiss the purple head of her son’s cock. Standing back up, the vat of Chris’ cum sloshed around in her stomach. Chris felt empty while Lois finally felt full. 

Then, without a word, Lois left his room and returned to her own. Leaving Chris to process the whole laundry list of new thoughts and feelings. 

Back in the master bedroom, Lois quickly checked out hotels. She felt that this new method of Mother-son bonding would be more fun with a field trip. .

The next morning, as Chris hopped on the bus for work, two messages hit his phone. Both were from an unknown number. 

The first one was a link. Once clicked, it led to a private social media page belonging to the one and only “Big Red”. The pinned post at the top was a video Lois took in bed. Still wearing the crotchless panties, Chris guessed it was from last night after she left. It was a short video with his mother fingering herself as well as spreading the lips. Each motion dragged out more pearly goo to plow and drip onto her marital bed. The caption across the bottom of the video, “Just found my perfect cock, I can barely feel my legs. More coming soon!” was icing on the cake. 

The second message was a text containing an address along with a time and date. “Don’t be late. I want to have more fun with you! Look at the house, sexy!” He quickly looked up and saw, as the bus started pulling away, Lois in the open doorway. Her robe was open with arms folded under her perky breasts. 

Chris spent the first 15 minutes of his shift in the bathroom. Lois just happened to spend the same time in the master bathroom where the two shared a very heated series of text messages. Ending with a “See you tonight” that was accompanied by a picture of her open mouth and tongue hanging out.

End of Volume one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. I am not good at this but I am trying!


End file.
